


Wanderlust

by shixiboiangsty



Series: Like a clockwork [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Blood, Ghosts, I have no filter, JK I’m sorry for what I’m about to put you through, Like GOT7 will show up at some point, M/M, Multi, Murder, POV Varies, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teleportation, They’re all freaking gorgeous, but ya know, not often but it does, not them, sometimes, them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixiboiangsty/pseuds/shixiboiangsty
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Like a clockwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627861





	Wanderlust

If he was being honest with himself, he could say this was far from an ideal situation. Of course he was saying that lightly, no one in their right mind would find this situation ideal.  
To be fair it wasn’t even anyone’s fault...

Regular day, regular week. The week began again. Then, bam, it was Tuesday. Fucking Tuesday, though fuck Monday too.

It all started out with Yoongi. Yoongi was a grandpa everyone knew this, it was a fact of life. Therefore Yoongi followed all stereotypical assumptions to the t. Except for Tuesday. Tuesday Yoongi woke up before everyone else and made breakfast. Like what the fuck? Everyone gave him weird glances throughout breakfast but they could ignore this.  
The next instance was Hoseok’s changing eye color. This wasn’t even the tipping point. They could deal with this, with Namjoon making the excuse of trying out new contact lenses. Everyone ate it up. The stylists asking where Hoseok got the lenses. Watching Hoseok squirming was entertaining in its own right.   
  
The thing that broke the camels back was Namjoon. Namjoon didn’t mean to and nobody expected it. Namjoon and Jin were chilling on the sofa during dance practice. Hoseok and Yoongi were discussing something quietly in a corner. Jimin and Taehyung talked about a new anime they had just finished watching.

I was just scrolling through my feed.

Jin was showing something to Namjoon, when out of nowhere the phone cracked as Namjoon’s finger approached the screen. Looking back I was weird that day too.  
My eyesight for one improved, everything in my memory seems fresh as hell.

I guess this our retelling. For better or for worse, good luck. 


End file.
